Stars Crossed Lovers
by PrincesLynx
Summary: Dos grupos enfrentados, greasers vs socs. ¿Se puede sentir amor en medio de tanta pelea? ¿Podrias amar al que siempre odiaste o amarás al chico que siempre viste como un hermano más? "-Por que tu y yo estamos malditos por las estrellas"
1. Prólogo

_**Hola**__** esta historia está inspirada en el libro **__**Rebeldes**__** de Susan E. Hinto. Espero que os guste. Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a su maravillosa autora, yo solo juego con sus personajes para hacer historias maravillosas. Espero que os guste mi nueva historia.**_

**Prólogo:**

Todo había acabado, ya no quedaba nada, solo lágrimas que surcaban por sus ojos. Se miró al espejo y vio sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto le recordaban a ella, esos ojos que tanto dolor le causaban, ese pelo tan largo de color marrón con reflejos rojizos que tanto se parecía al de ella. Se vio de nuevo en el espejo. Todo su rostro le recordaba a ella. _A ella. _Por ser chica, por ser mujer. Ya no soportaba la mirada esquiva de sus hermanos, por parecerse tanto a ella. No quería ser ella, no quería ser su misma imagen. Dejó el cuarto de baño y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano mayor, se acercó a su armario y cogió alguna de ropa. Ya vestida de nuevo se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró. Pantalones anchos, camiseta ancha y sudadera ancha, su pelo recogido en un moño y resguardado por una gorra. Ya no parecía una chica, ya no se parecía a ella. Ya no se parecía a su madre.


	2. Capítulo 1

**1.- Cambio de aires.**

- Yiki baja ya o llegaremos tarde.-gritó Jacob.

-Ya voy.-dijo una voz que sonaba débil porque su emisor se encontraba en el piso de arriba. Al cabo de un minuto una persona bajaba por esas escaleras y como siempre, desde que ella se vestía así, Jacob sintió como si le pegaran un puñetazo en las tripas. Odiaba verla vestida así.- No encontraba mi gorra roja porque alguien me la pidió prestada ayer y no la dejó en su sitio.

-Me declaro culpable su señoría.- dijo Emmett.- Vamos o llegaremos tarde a la reunión con la directora de tu instituto.

Los tres hermanos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al pequeño coche de segunda mano que estaba aparcado allí. El coche no desentonaba ya que ellos, los hermanos Swan, vivían en una de las barriadas más pobres de Phoenix, pero no por ello se sentían desdichados. Ellos eran muy felices en su pequeño barrio, en donde casi todos los jóvenes eran amigos suyos, en donde casi ni había peleas entre ellos. Era un barrio pobre, humilde y muy unido, ya que solo se tenían los unos y los otros. Se subieron al coche y se dirigieron al instituto ya que la directora los había llamado para algo importante en la educación de Yiki. Solo tardaron unos minutos en llegar al instituto y con paso ligero se dirigieron al centro. Una vez dentro, Yiki sonrió pensando que pasado mañana el centro estaría lleno de gente, de voces de griterío y tal vez de camorra. Le encantaba el instituto, le gustaba aprender, saber cosas, le encantaba la sensación de aprender algo nuevo, era algo que le hacía sentir bien. Ella llegaría a ser alguien importante, ella estudiaría y llegaría a ser una abogada con renombre para demostrarle a esos estúpidos socs que no eran mejor que ella por su apestoso dinero.

La puerta de la directora estaba abierta y los tres hermanos entraron y se sentaron. La vieja directora les sonrió cariñosamente y dijo:

-Bueno, os preguntareis porque os hecho llamar a tres días de que empiece el curso, Yiki, ¿te acuerdas el curso pasado cuando os pase los cuestionarios sobre vuestra aptitud intelectual?- Yiki asintió.- Pues debo decirte que sacaste la puntuación máxima, al igual que tus hermanos cuando estudiaban aquí y ya sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

-Si, una beca para estudiar el último año de instituto en un instituto privado y si todo va bien allí, una beca para ir a la universidad que yo quiera y poder estudiar una carrera.-dijo Yiki sonriendo

-Cierto, con esas becas, tendrás todo pagado y no tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero. Bien, estos son los institutos que se han interesado por ti y por tu promedio.-La directora sacó 10 folletos de 10 institutos diferentes para que los viera.- Tienes que decidirte en poco tiempo, ya que las clases en esos institutos empiezan la semana que viene y habrá que hacer todo el papeleo. Como ya ves todas son magnificas, todas tienes estupendas instalaciones, tienes talleres…

-¿En cuál de estos institutos no hay que llevar uniforme?-Dijo Yiki interrumpiendo a la directora, ésta la miró nada sorprendida y dirigió su mirada a los dos hermanos, ellos tenían apretados los puños y miraban hacia abajo.

-Solo el permite llevar a sus estudiantes la ropa que ellos desean.

-Elijo ese colegio.

-Muy bien, le haré saber a su director del su decisión, la semana que viene empiezas sus clases, ve hacia las 8:00 de la mañana para hablar con el director.-la directora se levantó y Yiki hizo lo mismo, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza. La directora sabía que hacia lo correcto, esa chica estaba desperdiciando su intelecto en este instituto. Yiki la abrazaba porque le gustaba ese instituto donde tenía a sus amigos, y a sus profesores. Después del abrazo, la directora los despidió y los hermanos se marcharon. La directora se quedó mirando el lugar donde los hermanos se habían ido. Como se parecían entre ellos, cuanto habían sufrido y ella era la que peor había aceptado el golpe, se acordaba perfectamente como había dejado de ser Bella a ser Yiki.

_***Recuerdo***_

_Era un día soleado como todos en Phoenix, la directora se dirigió al aula en donde ella impartiría clases de ingles a los de primer curso. Ser directora de un instituto de los bajos fondos no era tarea fácil. Se dirigió a la clase cuando vio a un muchacho que no había visto antes._

_-¿Eres nuevo?-le preguntó la directora._

_-Directora soy yo, Swan._

_-Bella, no te había reconocido, pareces un chico.- la directora vio como ella sonreía ante ese comentario._

_-No me llame más Bella, llámeme Swan o Yiki.-dijo ella con voz seria._

_-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que salió de su boca._

_-No quiero ser como ella, no quiero que todos me vean pensando que soy ella.-dijo ella mientras se alejaba de la directora y se sentaba en su asiento. La directora se quedó allí, mirándola, maldiciendo el destino cruel que había asestado a esa chica hacía apenas unos meses._

_***Fin recuerdo***_

Los tres hermanos se encontraban de nuevo en la casa, mirando la televisión o fingiendo que la veían, ya que los tres estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto, varias personas entraron en la casa con un gran alboroto, los tres se levantaron tomando sendas posturas defensivas que relajaron al ver que eran sus amigos, los chicos de su pandilla.

-Hey tíos, ¿cómo ha ido la reunión con la directora?-dijo un joven rubio de 18 años con ojos azules llamado Alec.

-Genial, me han dado la beca para estudiar en un instituto pijo.-dijo Yiki.- al decir eso todos se fueron a por ella saltándole encima, la cogieron y la empezaron a volear por los aires.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías, siendo hermano de los dos cerebritos.-dijo un chico de 21 años con pelo negro y ojos más negros aún llamado Sam

-Oye no es mi culpa si soy guapo e inteligente, soy un Dios de la naturaleza.- dijo Emment pegándole un suave puñetazo en el estómago.

Yiki sonrió, allí estaban casi todos sus amigos: Alec, Sam, Embry (un chico de 18 años con pelo y ojos castaños oscuros), su gemelo Quil, Benjamin (un chico de 19 años con pelo negro y ojos grises) y Félix (un chico alto y fuerte de 21 años) Solo faltaba Jasper, que se encontraba en la cárcel por haber pinchado las cuatro ruedas de un coche patrulla.

-Hemos venido para saber si querías venir a visitar a Jasper y así de camino le damos la noticia.- dijo Félix

-Genial, hace por lo menos tres meses que no lo vemos.-dijo Yiki entusiasmada. Los meses de verano, ella y sus hermanos se iban al norte del país para trabajar en el campo y en la mina para tener dinero suficiente para pasar el invierno, ya que en periodo escolar solo podían trabajar los fines de semana, porque los tres tenían que estudiar. Emment que contaba con 20 años estaba en su 2º curso estudiando medicina en la universidad Phoenix gracias a la beca que le habían otorgado y Jacob con 19 años estudiaba arquitectura en la misma universidad estudiando haciendo el primer curso. Ambos habían ganado la beca que había ganado Yiki.

Se fueron todos juntos con dirección a la cárcel estatal, siempre dándose codazos, burlándose unos de otros, saludando a los vecinos, dando saltos y piruetas, anduvieron hasta la parada del autobús que los llevaría a su destino y ni allí dejaron de hacer payasadas. Esos tres meses habían pasado demasiados lentos y ahora están por fin todos juntos.

Una vez llegados a la cárcel, la recepcionista les hizo firmar un documento y luego unos policías los cachearon, uno por uno, algo que enfurecía a todos, ya que solo los cacheaban por ser greaser, porque a los demás no lo hacían. Una vez cacheados, fueron al patio en donde los reclusos estaban y allí parado en una pared fumando un cigarrillo, dándole directamente la luz de sol haciendo que su pelo se viera mas rubio todavía se encontraba Jasper, el greaser mas duro de todos, el que había vivido con la maldad. Tenía a sus espaldas varios cargos de asesinatos de su estancia en Nueva York, nadie sabía si él era inocente o culpable; vivía con su madre en el barrio como todos ellos, aun se acordaba como ese lobo solitario se unió a la manada.

_***Recuerdos***_

_Estaban en el parque jugando al fútbol, cuando la Quil tiró un chute muy fuerte y la pelota se fue al otro extremo del parque a los pies de un chico, el chico miró con indiferencia la pelota y siguió fumando su cigarro._

_-Oye chaval pásanos el balón.- dijo Quil. _

_El chico lo miró y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, cogió el balón y se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una navaja y con absoluta tranquilidad empezó a pinchar el balón. Todos los chicos se quedaron estupefactos para después dejar paso al enojo e ir hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho. El primero fue Quil que con furia le espetó:_

_-¿Qué has hecho maldito gilipoyas?- el chico no habló, se quedó mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules.- ¡No me ignores!- Quil se lanzó a pegarle un puñetazo, pero el chico lo esquivó y le pego un rodillazo en el estómago. Pronto se enzarzaron en una lucha, y a los pocos minutos Quil estaba en el suelo y el chico era sujetado por Emment y Sam_

_-¿De qué vas idiota?- le preguntó una vocecita un tanto afeminada, el chico levantó la cabeza y vio a un chico pequeño y delgado embutido en ropa ancha y una gorra que no le dejaba ver sus ojos.- Ya tenemos bastante con los putos socs que también vamos a tener que pelear contigo siendo del mismo barrio. Pues sigue así, lo único que das es lástima, si querías demostrarnos que eres fuerte, lo único que has hecho es demostrarnos que tienes miedo, si miedo, un miedo que ocultas con tu faceta de chico duro que necesita pegar para darse a conocer, pues que sepas que aquí no, esto es un barrio tranquilo y me da igual que vengas de Nueva York o que hayas asesinado a personas, me da igual, porque en el fondo eres un chico como todos nosotros.- Al decir eso, el chico se soltó de los brazos y se dirigió al chaval con el puño en alto, Yiki se quedó impasible, esperando el golpe y lo miró a los ojos y el chico la miró, miró esos ojos marrones como el chocolate que la miraban sin miedo, sin pena, sin lástima, sin asco, solo con determinación. El chico bajó el puó y se alejó._

_Al día siguiente, en el mismo parque, los chicos seguían jugando al futbol y el chico rubio se acercó a ellos y sin mirar a nadie dijo:_

_-Soy Jasper, ¿puedo jugar?_

_-Claro.-dijo Quil, los demás asintieron.-espero que juegues igual de bien que como pegas puñetazos. _

_-Gracias.- susurró Jasper cuando pasó cerca de Yiki, ésta lo miró y le sonrió._

_***Fin del Recuerdo***_

De eso hacía un año, Jasper se había acoplado al grupo, era un hermano más de esa gran familia, era duro y estratega, cuando peleaba con los socs liberaba todo su odio, era un espectáculo verlo pelear, todo él se convertía en una perfecta máquina de hacer daño, iba a por los puntos clave del cuerpo.

Al ver a sus amigos, tiró el cigarro y se acercó a ellos sonriendo, y uno fue chocando sus manos, hasta que vio a los tres hermanos.

-Que pasa tío, cuánto tiempo.- dijo Jasper dándole un puñetazo en el hombro a Emment y un abrazo a Jacob, cuando llegó a Yiki, se quedó parado, no sabía qué hacer y ella tampoco. Sabía que tenían que verse las caras, antes de que metieran a Jasper en la cárcel y que los hermanos Swan se fueran a trabajar al norte, Jasper descubrió que Yiki era en realidad una mujer.

_***Recuerdo***_

_Estaba en la casa de Jacob viendo un programa absurdo en la televisión, Emment estaba en el trabajo y Yiki estaba en el cuarto de baño. Aburrido se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darle un susto. Abrió la puerta y se quedó mudo: Yiki lo miraba fijamente mientras intentaba agarrarse la toalla. Jasper vio como su pelo era largo y marrón, mojado por la ducha y como las gotas surcaban su cuerpo, un cuerpo con curvas, sensual, la miró a los ojos y supo que Yiki era ella. Cerró la puerta, mientras Yiki empezaba a vestirse con rapidez. Jasper corrió escaleras abajo u se encaró con Jacob._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano es en realidad una mujer? Que Yiki en realidad es una chica ¿ehh?_

_-No es ningún secreto, tú nunca preguntaste, además a ella no le gusta que la traten como una chica._

_-Pero es que es una chica._

_-¿Acaso eso cambia las cosas?- dijo Yiki mientras bajaba el ultimo escalón de la escalera, no se había puesto la gorra y el pelo largo todavía le goteaba. Era la primera en 4 años que Jacob veía a su hermana sin gorra y se quedó de piedra.- Sigo siendo yo, Yiki, tu amigo y compañero, el mismo que juega el futbol contigo, que pelea mano a mano contigo, soy yo._

_-Pero eres una chica.- dijo Jasper._

_-No, soy Yiki, tu amigo, tu compañero, soy Yiki el greaser. No me mires diferente, porque no soy diferente.- dicho esto se fue a su cuarto._

_Jasper se quedó sorprendido y cavilando sus palabras. Yiki tenía razón, seguía siendo su amigo, el pequeño del grupo_

_***Fin del recuerdo***_

-Hey enano, cuanto tiempo, colega.-dijo Jasper acercándose y dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo para después abrazarlo. Yiki se relajó: Nada había cambiado.

-Basta de mariconadas tíos, ¿Cuándo sales de aquí?- dijo Alec.

-En dos semanas, ya sabes buena conducta.-dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Genial, ¿sabes Jasper? Me han dado la beca para estudiar en un colegio de pijos.- dijo Yiki con una sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena tío, de puta madre, demuéstrales a esos gilipoyas quienes somos los greasers.- Dijo Jasper sacándose de la camisa un colgante con una "G" de plata. Todos los del grupo hicieron lo mismo, todos tenían el mismos colgante, la única cosa de valor que tenían en su cuerpo. Un colgante que demostraba a todos lo orgullosos que estaban con su origen y su odio a la gente falsa e hipócrita como los socs. Unos colgantes que mantenían escondidos siempre, que solo lo sacaban a relucir cuando peleaban con los socs.

Estuvieron hablando del verano, de las cosas que habían pasado hasta que terminó la hora de visitas. El grupo de amigos se fue de nuevo a su barrio, pasaron cerca del parque y algo allí los dejó de piedra: unos coches, pero no unos coches cualesquiera, mercedes descapotables y nadie en el barrio tenía esos coches, esos coches le pertenecían solo a una clase social, los socs.

Se dirigieron hasta allí y sin mediar palabra, la pelea comenzó, una pelea a base de puños, patadas. Nadie salió impune, todos peleaban con maestría, los socs con elegancia y los grasers como dureza, descargando su furia en esos críos mimados. La pelea terminó a la media hora cuando los socs huyeron a sus coches.

Los chicos adoloridos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Era su barrio, solo de ellos y no permitían que ningún sucio socs entrara en él.

_**Bueno espero que os guste mi nueva historia.**_

_**Besitos**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo cojo sus personajes para jugar con ellos.**_

_**Esta historia es un universo alterno, todos son humanos.**_

**Capítulo 2.- Entre las sombras de dos géneros.**

La mañana amanecía soleada como era una constante en la ciudad. Yiki abrió los ojos antes de que el despertador sonara. Apenas había podido dormir por el nerviosismo de ser nueva en un instituto y no cualquier instituto sino uno de los mejores institutos del país, en donde iba gente con dinero. Donde habría _socs._ A veces había que hacer pequeños sacrificios para poder salir hacia adelante y ella lo sabía. Amaba su antiguo instituto pero sabía que allí no podría sacar todo su potencias, sabía que en el nuevo instituto tendría muchas oportunidades y podría llegar a su meta de ser una gran abogada para poder ayudar a toda su gente, para evitar que hubiera tantas injusticias. Podría sonar utópico, pero Yiki estaba convencida de que una sola persona podía marcar la diferencia y ella quería ser esa diferencia.

Se levantó sonriente abriendo su armario y cogió unos pantalones vaqueros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una enorme camiseta roja que había pertenecido a su hermano Jacob y empezó a hacerse un recogido con su pelo, una tarea cada día más difícil, ya que su precioso pelo castaño con reflejos cobrizos le llegaba más abajo de media espalda. Con paciencia se hizo un moño desordenado y empezó a aplastar su caballo con una gran dosis de gomina, se puso un pañuelo y la gorra. Se miró al espejo, hizo una mueca y bajó la escalera.

Una vez en la cocina empezó a hacer el desayuno para ella y sus dos hermanos. Un vez hecho el desayuno empezó a comer sus tostadas con ahínco cuando aparecieron sus dos hermanos con caras de sueño.

—¿Lista para tu primer día de instituto? — preguntó su hermano Emmett mientras comía sus tostadas.

— Claro que sí. — Respondió Yiki mientras empezaba a recoger lo que había ensuciado.

Los tres hermanos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron juntos hacia la parada del bus, el cual los dejaba cerca del centro en donde se encontraba el instituto y la universidad. Emmett y Jacob acompañaron a Yiki hasta la puerta de instituto desde la cual se veía una entrada llena de chicos y chicas vestidas con ropa de marca.

— Estaremos cerca por si pasa algo. No olvides quien eres pequeña. — dijo Jacob mientras apretaba su hombro con cariño y Emmett le daba uno de sus grandes abrazos.

Yiki se quedó viendo como sus hermanos se alejaban paulatinamente de ella y con un gran suspiro entro en ese instituto.

La gente la miraba al pasar y muchas veces escuchó risitas de parte de ellos, más a ella no le importó, ella no venía a hacer amigos, venía para labrarse un futuro. Con un poco se esfuerzo, encontró la secretaria donde rápidamente la llevaron a la sala de la dirección. Una vez allí, Yiki golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta y entró.

— Soy la señorita Isabella Marie Swan— dijo Bella mientras enseñaba su identificación y se la pasaba a un director que se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a entrar a la chica, ya que parecía más bien un chico

— Muy bien Srta. Swan, aquí tiene todos sus libros y sus útiles— dijo el director mientras le pasaba una mochila con el logotipo de la escuela, además de todos los libros de texto, libretas, lápices.

— Gracias Sr. Director, le prometo que no se arrepentirá de haberme escogido en este instituto y aprovecharé bien esta beca que ustedes me han dado.

El director se quedó anonadado al ver la gran educación, fluidez y madurez de las palabras de Yiki y con una sonrisa le entregó su horario y un plano del instituto. Yiki le dio nuevamente las gracias y salió de la sala. El director se quedó viendo la puerta con sorpresa.

"_Las apariencias engañan"_

**-0-**

Yiki siguió paso a paso el mapa y se dirigió hacia las taquillas y buscó la número 75 que era la suya. Colocó todos los libros que no necesitaba ese día la cerró con paso acelerado buscó la clase de Lengua y literatura que tenía a continuación.

Cuando abrió la puerta todos los estudiantes ya estaban sentados en sus pupitres aunque la profesora no estaba. Sintiendo su cara roja, cuadró sus hombros y les echó a todos los chicos una mirada fría mientras se sentaba en la fila tercera, en el asiento tercero. La tensión era palpable en el aula mientras Yiki sacaba su libro y su libreta. A los pocos minutos entró la profesora.

— Buenos días alumnos, espero que vengáis con las pilas cargadas para este nuevo curso, tengo entendido que tenemos un nuevo alumno, a ver nuevo alumno, levantase y preséntese— dijo la profesora Smith mientras la sonrisa de su cara se iba bajando al ver a Yiki levantarse de su sitio.

— Me llamo Yiki, soy del oeste de la ciudad y tengo 17 años. — dijo Yiki con una falsa tranquilidad mientras la profesora la miraba con cierto recelo.

—¿Alguna pregunta a vuestro nuevo compañero? — dijo la profesora.

—¿Eres becado? — preguntó una de las niñas con cierto retintín.

— Si, ¿algún problema? — preguntó Yiki con altanería viendo como a la chica se le borraba la sonrisa y se encogía en su asiento por la mirada fría de Yiki.

La profesora carraspeó y empezó dando la clase donde se quedó sorprendida ya que Yiki contestaba a todas las preguntas que ella exponía, además de que sus dudas eran muy interesantes. Al sonar el timbre de la finalización de clase, la profesora salió de allí con cara de satisfacción.

"_No se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada"_

**-0-**

Mientras en la clase, Yiki se reclinó en la silla mientras una chica se acercaba a ella con pasos ligeros.

— Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen— dijo Alice mientras acercaba su mano a Yiki. Ésta la miró recelosa pero estrechó su mano con suavidad.

— Soy Yiki.

—¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre? — le preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

— No, es solo un apodo, mi nombre es Isabella, pero nadie me llama así. Nadie. Jamás. — dijo Yiki mientras miraba intensamente a Alice.

— Bueno…— dijo Alice un poco temerosa por la mirada de frialdad de Yiki— Ya te buscaré un nombre especial, ya que seremos buenas amigas.

Yiki se quedó asombrada con las palabras de una chica, se quedó sorprendida de que una chica de su clase quisiera ser su amiga, pero sonrió y asintió. Ella no era una prejuiciosa, le daría una oportunidad a Alice.

— Nos juntaremos en el recreo, ¿qué te parece? — dijo Alice sonriendo.

Yiki sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza y Alice se marchó a su asiento cuando vio aparecer a su profesor.

Después de las clases, llegó el recreo y las dos chicas se fueron juntas al enorme patio que bordeaba el instituto en donde Alice no paraba de parlotear de millones de cosas y le preguntaba de todo a Yiki.

**-0-**

A millones de kilómetros de allí, en la cárcel, un joven Jasper sonrió con hastío mientras fumaba un cigarro y firmaba el pase a su libertad. Por fin estaba libre, después de estar encerrado en ese agujero. Echaba mucho de menos a sus compañeros y sobre todo a Yiki, aunque le incomodaba esa sensación que tenía al pensar en ella.

**-0-**

Era la última clase del día y tocaba Educación física, Yiki iba con Alice quien iba hablando de la nueva blusa de Dior que le había comprado su madre por su cumpleaños. Las dos iban hacia el gimnasio y se sentaron en las gradas cuando vieron a un grupito de chicos que estaba rodeado por chicas un tanto ruidosas. Alice alzó la mirada y bufó.

—¿Y ese bufido todo impropio de una dama de sociedad? — dijo Yiki de broma.

—¿Ves ese grupo de allí? — dijo Alice mientras señalaba al grupo de chicos.

Yiki alzó la vista y fijó la mirada en el grupo de chicos que Alice había señalado.

— El chico cobrizo y de ojos verdes es mi hermano y esas— dijo Alice casi escupiendo la última palabra— es su horda de admiradoras por ser el capitán de fútbol. A veces odio ser su melliza.

— No es para tanto Alice, solo es un chico más hormonal perdido. — dijo Yiki mirando a Alice con una sonrisa.

Alice se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta ya que era la primera chica que conocía que no se volvía loca al ver a su hermano y que de verdad estaba con ella por ella, no para estar cerca de Edward. Alice sonrió y la abrazó dejando a Yiki sorprendida pero a la vez alegre.

El profesor de Educación física era un hombre de 40 años que estaba muy en forma y en seguida hizo un equipo mixto de fútbol, todo el mundo quería ir con el grupo de Edward ya que sabía que el no estar en su equipo significaba ser el equipo perdedor.

Yiki y Alice quedaron en un equipo junto con otros 8 chicos y Edward junto con 9 chicos más en otro. El equipo de Yiki era el azul y el de Edward el rojo; los del equipo azul estaban desmotivados y resignados a la derrota pero Yiki no se dejó llevar por el desánimo y se puso de portera ya que ninguno de los otros quería serlo.

El partido comenzó, y pronto el equipo rojo capitaneado por Edward tomó el balón, Edward iba a una gran velocidad, tenía el sabor de la victoria en su paladar, chutó el balón y mientras saboreaba el primer triunfo se quedó helado cuando el chico que estaba de portero, el becado, atrapaba el balón en una buena parada. Edward se quedó blanco mientras Yiki le mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia y chutaba el balón.

Edward miró con furia a Yiki y fue corriendo a por el balón, ya que no se podía creer que alguien y menos que _ese_ hubiese parado el balón.

El resto del partido se volvió más agresivo, Edward chutaba el balón cada vez con más violencia, tanto que le dejó las manos a Yiki llenas de heridas de la fricción del cuero del balón ya que ella las paraba todas para frustración de Edward. Cuando el profesor dio por finalizado el partido, con un resultado de empare a 0, Edward bufó con fuerza y se marchó malhumorado mientras Yiki se acercaba a la fuente a mojar sus manos heridas y entumecidas.

**-0-**

Edward golpeó con dureza su taquilla, no podía creer que _ese_ becado pudiera haber parado todos sus golpes se sintió frustrado y lleno de ira y solo una cosa lo podía calmar.

"_Hoy toca pelea con esos sucios greasers"_

**-0-**

Una vez finalizado el día escolar, Yiki se despidió de Alice y se dirigió hacia el bus que le llevaba a su casa. Una vez en su barrio se quedó sorprendida de ver en el parque a su amigo Jasper solo, chutando el balón.

— Hey forastero— dijo Yiki acercándose a donde estaba Jasper.

Jasper al verlo se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo de amigos mientras le quitaba la gorra a Yiki y se la ponía él, aunque al quitársela tuvo un _flash_ de ver el pelo de Yiki suelto y húmedo, como la última vez que lo vio. Yiki se acercó riendo y se fueron juntos a su casa para comer, ya que Emmett y Jacob se quedaban a comer en la facultad.

**-0-**

La tarde pasó sin problemas mientras los demás chicos de la pandilla se acercaban a la casa de Yiki a visitar a Jasper y a preguntarle a Yiki que tal el primer día del instituto, todos se rieron cuando Yiki les mostraba la cara que había puesto Edward cuando se dio cuenta de que ningún balón iba a entrar en la portería.

Cuando la noche caía, Jasper, Yiki y Quil se acercaron al parque para fumarse un cigarro a la luz de las estrellas. Estaban viendo el cielo cuando escucharon el ruido de un motor y al azar la vista vieron dos coches de la marca _Volvo,_ los chicos enseguida se irguieron y tomaron posturas defensivas ya que sabían que los dueños de esos coches eran _ socs_ y que venían a buscar pelea.

— Quil, Yiki, iros a buscar a los demás mientras yo los retendré. — dijo Jasper mientras tomaba una buena calada de su cigarro.

— No te dejaré solo con ellos, son demasiados— dijo Yiki— Quil, tú eres el más veloz, corre y avísalos.

Quil asintió sabiendo que Yiki tenía razón y con una gran angustia se fue corriendo antes de los _socs_ salieran de sus coches para avisar a los demás de la pandilla.

— Tenías que haberte ido con él— dijo Jasper.

— No te dejaré solo compañero. — dijo Yiki mirándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños.

Jasper sonrió y los dos se quedaron quietos mientras los _socs_ salían de los coches, eran unos 8 y éstos iban andando con una gran seguridad. Yiki reconoció a dos de ellos: uno estaba en su clase y el otro era el hermano de Alice, Edward Cullen.

"_Bien, así que el niño bonito quiere jugar" _pensó Bella, mientras veía como Jasper tiraba la colilla.

— Pero mira quien está aquí, así que el becado de nuestra escuela, es un asqueroso _greaser, _no sé porque no me extraña, el asqueroso hedor que desprendes solo puede pertenecer a la peor escoria de la sociedad— dijo Edward mientras todos sus compañeros se reían.

Jasper gruñó por lo bajo, nadie insultaba a su amigo y se iba de rositas, así que pillando desprevino a Edward, le pegó un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula. Edward cayó al suelo y enseguida empezó la pelea: Edward se levantó dispuesto a pegarle a Jasper, pero Yiki se adelantó y empujó a Jasper. Eso puso furioso a Edward, quien cogió a Yiki de la camiseta y lo estrelló contra la pared, mientras Quil, Jacob, Sam, Embry y Alec llegaban y se encargaban del otro.

Edward iba a pegarle un puñetazo cuando olió un olor singular que precedía del cuerpo de Yiki, _fresias, _Se quedó paralizado un momento y Yiki aprovechando el momento le pegó un puñetazo en la barriga, cayendo los dos al suelo, Edward encima de Yiki. Edward sintió como se estaba excitando, como su miembro crecía y Yiki lo notó y le dijo en voz queda en su oído.

— Si no quieres que todos sepas que eres un marica por empalmarte con un _greaser _te sugiero que coja a tus amigos y te vayas de aquí si no quieres que todos sepan de tu condición.

Edward se quedó blanco ya que estaba súper confundido. Sabía que le gustaban las chicas, se había acostado y liado con varias chicas y lo había disfrutado mucho. No entendía el por qué su cuerpo lo traicionaba de esa manera. Se levantó de golpe y con ademán de mano se marchó a su coche mientras sus amigos, perplejos por la actitud de Edward se metieron en el coche y salieron derrapando.

Jasper ayudó a Yiki a levantarse, mientras su hermano Jacob verificaba que ella estuviese bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le has dicho?

— Es algo demasiado vergonzoso— dijo Yiki mientras se ponía roja— Se empalmó.

Jasper se quedó quieto y todos los demás le echaron una mirada a Yiki. Todos sabían que era una chica, pero por la ropa que llevaba y la gorra no lo parecía. Jasper mientras tanto sentía como la rabia volvía a subir sin querer saber el por qué.

Cada uno de los chicos se marcharon a sus casas, sabiendo victoriosos de la pelea.

Mientras en una gran casa en la parte más rica de la ciudad, un nervioso Edward le pegaba puñetazos al saco de boxeo para sacarse la frustración y la ira.

**-0-**

_**Bueno aquí un capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que empecé a escribir hace casi tres años, pero la inspiración viene cuando viene. No dejaré mis historias inconclusas aunque tarde 1000 años las completaré**_

_**Espero que os guste y si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntármela.**_

_**XoXo**_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


End file.
